


Иногда мы настолько слепы, что не видим очевидных вещей

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: После почти года поисков Сэм и Дин вновь встречаются со своим отцом
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Иногда мы настолько слепы, что не видим очевидных вещей

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал. Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался, к тому времени, как я вернусь.   
\- Но отец...  
\- Не смей называть меня так! Ты не заслужил быть моим сыном. Я... я... если бы не Дин, то я пристрелил бы тебя, ты, маленький извращенец! Убирайся и не смей возвращаться! Мой сын умер сегодня. Я не хочу тебя видеть.   
\- Дин...  
\- Не смей произносить его имя! Если он узнает, что ты стонешь в душе, как ты думаешь, что он скажет? Ему будет противно, сучонок, он возненавидит тебя. Я ясно выражаюсь?   
\- Ты... ты... - Сэм почувствовал подступающую ярость. Как это могло с ним случится? Почему его отец пытается разлучить его с единственным человеком, которого он любит? С братом? Боль разрывала на части.  
\- Заткнись, гадёныш!   
Кулак врезался в челюсть, и, пошатнувшись, Сэм упал. Джон смотрел на него с гневом и ненавистью. Сэм готов был разрыдаться, но знал, что это лишь продемонстрирует его слабость. Он должен быть сильным, чтобы пройти через это. 

\- Почему ты уехал, Сэмми? - Дин вопросительно взглянул на брата.  
Сэм вздрогнул от этого вопроса, воспоминания, как непрошенные гости закрались в сознание. Он четыре года угробил на то, чтобы забыть. И теперь вопрос Дина грозился разрушить выстроенную крепость, словно карточный домик.  
\- Я хотел быть нормальным. Жить безопасной жизнью. Только и всего.  
\- Ты бросил нас с отцом и теперь... ведь когда мы найдём его, ты снова собираешься нас оставить, ведь так?  
\- Дин... я... просто постарайся понять, так будет лучше.  
\- Для кого? - голос Дина задрожал от ярости, он сжал руль с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. - Для тебя? А о нас с отцом ты подумал, чёрт тебя дери!   
Сэм вздрогнул от крика брата и вжался в сидение. В нём проснулся маленький мальчик, который дико боялся и не знал, что ему делать. Сэм постарался справиться с собой, чтобы Дин ничего не заметил, но ему не удалось. Дин заметил.   
\- Сэмми... - Дин был удивлён и встревожен. - Ты... ты боишься меня? Что, чёрт возьми...  
Сэм отрицательно мотнул головой, но внутри у него всё дрожало. Дин был так похож на отца в этот момент, а Джон Винчестер никогда не умел сдерживать свою ярость, да и не хотел. Обычно её объектом становился Сэм.   
\- Нет, Дин. Конечно, нет. С чего ты взял такую чушь?  
Дин не успел ничего сказать, потому что кто-то начал стучать по стеклу со стороны водителя. Когда Дин его опустил, то увидел, что это отец.  
\- Папа?  
\- Дин, мне нужна твоя помощь. Следуй за мной и не задавай вопросов. Это приказ.  
\- Отец... - Сэм напомнил о своём присутствии. На лице Джона Винчестера промелькнул гнев, но он сумел справиться с собой.   
\- Я сказал это приказ. - Он развернулся на пятках и пошёл к своему пикапу. Машина тронулась с места. Дин завёл мотор и последовал за ней.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно, Дин? Мы искали его почти год, и ничего. А теперь он появляется сам и приказывает доверять ему и не задавать вопросов.  
\- С каких пор ты не доверяешь отцу? - Дин был немного зол на младшего брата. Отец их нашёл, неужели нельзя было порадоваться хоть немного? Но нет же. Сэм и его грёбаное упрямство!  
" С тех самых, как он начал избивать меня до полусмерти", - подумал Сэм, а вслух произнес:  
\- Просто меня беспокоит то, что он появился из ниоткуда и просит о помощи.  
\- Заткни своё беспокойство, Сэм. И делай, что тебе говорят.  
\- Дин...  
\- Я уверен, у отца есть причина, чтобы так поступить. Ясно? Я хочу, чтобы ты хоть раз уступил ему и заткнулся. Мне надоело быть в эпицентре ваших ссор. Это уже не смешно. Мы потратили почти год на его поиски, и я не хочу тратить время на твоё глупое детское упрямство. Просто делай, что тебе говорят. Я прошу тебя. Просто заткнись, Сэмми.  
Сэм ничего не ответил. Он знал, что проиграл в этой битве. Как и четыре, шесть, воСэмь, десять лет назад. Он всегда проигрывал. А Джон Винчестер побеждал.   
Вскоре машина Джона Винчестера остановилась возле небольшого старого дома. Дин притормозил рядом. Выбравшись наружу, он пошёл к отцу. Сэм поплёлся следом. Когда они оказались внутри, Джон обратился к Сэму:  
\- Сэмюель. Я хочу, чтобы ты поместил соль во все двери и окна. Сейчас. - Его тон не допускал возражений.  
Сэм вышел, и Джон повернулся к Дину:  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Дин. Неподалёку отсюда есть морг. Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил туда и принёс немного крови.   
\- Хорошо. Сколько?  
\- Около литра. Я должен начертить одну пентаграмму. Видишь ли, дело в том, что я напоролся на гнездо вампиров. Оно совСэм не далеко отсюда. Кровососы согласились участвовать в войне против желтоглазого демона. Они тоже ненавидят этого ублюдка. Но для восстановки сил им нужна кровавая жертва. Если я предоставлю им её, они согласны помочь.  
\- Ты хочешь подсунуть им кровь трупа? Отец, они догадаются. И потом, почему ты никогда не говорил, что вампиры вообще существуют?  
\- Я сам не был уверен в этом, лишь подозревал. И нет, я не собираюсь подсунуть им кровь мертвеца. Я должен начертить пентаграмму на теле жертвы, чтобы её душа не попала в ад.  
\- Жертвы? Кого ты собираешься принести в жертву?  
\- Это не важно, Дин. Ты должен мне доверять. Просто возвращайся побыстрее. - Джон улыбнулся сыну. Дин кивнули, и вышел. Вскоре послышался звук отъезжающей машины.  
Сэм зашёл в комнату как раз в этот момент. Не обнаружив брата, он почувствовал, как страх забирается под кожу. Отец имел обыкновение отсылать Дина, прежде чем в очередной раз избить его.   
\- Где Дин? - он надеялся, что его голос звучит уверенно.  
\- Я дал ему задание?  
\- Задание? Какое?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, Сэмюель. Я велел тебе никогда не приближаться к моему сыну, но ты меня не послушал. Маленькая мразь. Я думал, что хорошо тебе объяснил, что случится, если ты посмеешь к нему хоть пальцем прикоснуться!  
\- Я его не трогал! Он попросил помочь найти тебя... и... я не хотел... но Джес погибла... Дин...  
Джон смотрел в упор на Сэма:  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Джес погибла из-за тебя. И Мери тоже. Ты убил их.  
\- Нет!  
\- Это правда. И теперь ты хочешь не просто убить Дина, ты хочешь сделать так, чтобы его душа горела в аду. Ты пытаешься уничтожить своего брата.  
\- Нет! Нет!  
\- Докажи, что это не так. - Джон усмехнулся. - Джес, твоя мать и ещё бог знает сколько людей, погибли из-за тебя. Ты должен заплатить за их смерть. И Дин. Ты причиняешь своему брату вред, если так пойдёт и дальше, ты убьешь его. Не позволь этому случится. Сэм, не забирай у меня сына.  
\- Я... Я не убивал...Дин... Что я должен делать?  
\- Искупи свою вину кровью.   
\- Как? - Сэм был словно в трансе. Он не знал, что, правда, а что ложь. Каждое слово Джона отзывалось болью. Впрочем, как и всегда.   
\- Стань жертвой. Я дам тебе указания. Там тебя будут ждать. Скажи, что ты пришёл искупить свою вину. Тебя поймут. Если ты хочешь спасти Дина, ты должен умереть.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких но, Сэм. Либо ты сделаешь это, либо ... твой брат умрёт.  
Сэм готов был кричать. Он знал, что другого выхода нет. Он должен был спасти Дина.  
\- Я готов.

Дин вернулся через два часа с флягой крови. В доме стояла тишина, и смутное чувство тревоги закралось в душу. Что-то было не так.  
\- Сэмми? Папа?  
\- Не кричи, Дин, я не глухой.  
Дин развернулся на 180 градусов, отец стоял в дверном проёме.  
\- Я принёс кровь. Где Сэм?  
\- Он отлучился ненадолго. Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Вампиры нам помогут, демон умрет, и мы с тобой будем в порядке. Вот увидишь. Сынок, мы с тобой будем в порядке.  
\- Мы с тобой? - Дин напрягся, а тревога усилилась. - Что насчёт Сэмми?  
\- Я боюсь, что к тому моменту ему уже будет всё равно.  
\- Что? О чём ты говоришь?  
\- Сынок, пойми. Это война. А на войне существуют жертвы. Просто Сэм вытянул короткую соломинку. Ничего не поделаешь. Так надо.  
\- Папа? - Дин не просто волновался, он чувствовал, что вот-вот начнёт паниковать. - Где Сэм?  
\- Он платит по счетам.  
\- ГДЕ СЭМ?   
\- Успокойся, Дин. Всё хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? - Дин взорвался, он пнул стоящий рядом стул. Хорошо? Что ты несёшь, отец. Какие счета? Я хочу знать, где мой брат!  
\- Дин, сынок. Он убил маму, он убил Джес. Он и тебя бы убил. Он сумасшедший, маленький извращенец. Знаешь, я поймал его, когда мастурбировал в ванной. При этом он стонал твоё имя. Ему было двенадцать, и я попытался выбить из него эту дурь. Но всё повторялось снова и снова. Когда ему было воСэмнадцать, он привёл домой парня. Когда я вошёл, они целовались. Этого парня звали Дин! И он был похож на тебя! Я выкинул ублюдка из нашего дома и велел ему убираться. Я знал, что рано или поздно он попытается положить свои грязные руки на тебя. Я поступил правильно, я тебя защитил. Я дал ему достаточно причин никогда к тебе не приближаться. Я избил его так, как не бил никогда. Он четыре месяца носил глухие рубашки, чтобы скрыть синяки.   
\- Ты сделал что?! Как ты мог! Что ты натворил, Господи, что ты натворил. - Глаза Дина вдруг стали огромными, он всё понял. - Когда я накричал на него в машине, мне показалось, что он боится. Но я не придал этому значения, мы столько раз спорили в детстве, боролись, ругались. Он знает, что я не причину ему вреда. Но ты... папа, ему показалось, что я - это ты! Чёрт! Твою мать! Где Сэм?  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь знать, Дин? - Джон уже окрыто глумился над сыном. - Тогда слушай. Он - жертва. Вампиры выпьют всю его кровь, до последней капли. Он должен заплатить за то, что сделал. Он ублюдок.   
\- Он - твой сын!  
\- Нет! Этот гаденыш, не мой сын. Он убил его мать. Он убил Мери! Убил!!! Он должен за это заплатить!  
Псих. Эго отец - сумасшедший. Почему он не увидел раньше? Он потерял разум от горя. Он бил Сэма. Долгое время. Господи. Он пожертвовал Сэмом!  
\- Куда ты его послал? - Дин схватил отца за воротник рубашки. - Куда?  
Джон Винчестер был сильнее, но Дином руководили страх и отчаяние. Адреналин закипел в крови. Он ударил раз другой. Попытки Джона защититься провалились. Вскоре, его лицо было разбито в кровь. Он еле шевелил губами. Но молчал.  
\- Где? Скажи мне, где!   
Наконец, Джон сдался. Он прохрипел:  
\- Старая церковь в миле отсюда. Но ты не успеешь. Я надеюсь, что он уже мертв.   
Ударив отца последний раз, Дин схватил оружие, соль и святую воду и выбежал из дома. Он должен был успеть и спасти Сэма. Со вСэм остальным они разберутся потом.

Кажется, его рука была сломана. И рёбра тоже. Кожа на спине горела огнём. Она была исполосована плетью, и каждое движение усиливала боль. Кровь подсохла, и когда Сэм шевелился, корочка разрывалась, и было чертовски больно.   
По началу, когда они только начали пытку, он сдерживал стоны и крики, но потом это стало невыносимо, и он закричал в голос. Когда сил на крики уже не осталось, он стал шептать имя брата, как молитву: Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин... Вскоре он погрузился в транс и не чувствовал ничего вокруг себя. А когда ненадолго выныривал, его снова окружала боль.   
Вампиры не спешили его убивать, они наслаждались его муками. Они даже не начинали пить его кровь, потому что знали, что тогда будет уже не интересно играть: в слюне вампира содержится наркотик, который одурманивает жертву и смягчает боль. А это им было сейчас не нужно. Они издевались над ним. Долго. Садистки.  
Девушка вырвала Сэма из зобытия. Она была здесь главной. Кейт. Настоящая тварь. У неё в руках был нож.   
\- Пупсик, не вздумай терять сознание. Так не честно. Мы ещё не закончили. Осталось еще кое-что.  
Она поднесла нож к груди Сэма и начала резать кожу. Сэм не мог даже застонать, лишь выдохнул: Дин.  
\- Верно, пупсик. Дин. Я думаю, это имя будет великолепно смотреться у тебя на груди.   
Это стало последней каплей. Даже удар наотмашь по лицу не помог: Сэм начал терять сознание. Потом что-то произошло, мачете прилетело из темноты и срезало голову девушки, которая так сосредоточилась на Сэме, что ничего вокруг себя не замечала. Тело упало, а пустые глаза уставились на Сэма. Ему стало жутко.  
\- Сэмми? - К нему кто-то приближался.  
\- Д- Дин?  
\- Сэмми, о Боже, Сэмми. - Голос Дина дрогнул. - Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Потерпи, приятель, я тебя освобожу.  
\- Н-Нет. Д-Дол-лжен уй-йти. Оп--пас-сно.   
\- Сэмми, не говори глупости, я тебя здесь не брошу. Терпи. Дин приблизился к брату и стал освобождать его от верёвок. Боль волной прокатилась по телу, когда Дин прикоснулся к раненой плоти.  
\- Дин. Пож-жалуй-йста. Уход-ди.  
Дин его не слушал. Он взвалил тело Сэма себе на спину и двинулся к выходу.  
\- Ну и здоровый же ты, Сэмми!- Дин попытался шутить.  
Они пробрались к выходу и направились к Импале. Возле машины Дин опустил Сэма и прошипел, повернувшись к церкви:  
\- Это сюрприз для вас, твари. Наслаждайтесь!  
В этот миг грянул взрыв. Обломки церкви взметнулись в небо. Если кто-то из кровососов и выжил, то точно потерял конечности и угрозы не представлял. Затолкав Сэма в машину, Дин направился в ближайшую больницу. Повреждения были слишком серьезны, чтобы лечить их самому.

Большую часть недели, которую братья провели в больнице, Сэм спал под действием обезболивающих лекарств и снотворного. Иногда он просыпался и начинал звать Дина. Дин всегда был рядом в такие моменты и просто держал брата за руку.   
Медперсонал пытался выставить Дина, но Винчестер поселился на соседней кровати и пригрозил спать на крыльца, если его выгонят. В конце концов, его оставили в покое. Наконец Сэму стало лучше, и они переехали в маленькую квартирку, которую Дин снял рядом с больницей.   
\- Сэмми, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Так словно по мне бульдозером проехали. Но уже лучше. Правда.  
Дина больше всего волновало то, что у брата на груди навсегда останется клеймо. Его имя. Сможет ли Сэм когда-нибудь простить его за то, что он был таким слепым и не видел очевидных вещей? Дин боялся, что нет.  
\- Сэмми, прости меня.  
Сэм удивлённо воззрился на брата.  
\- За что?  
\- Я должен был догадаться о том, что отец делает с тобой. Прости.  
\- В этом нет твоей вины, Дин.  
\- Нет, есть. Я должен был тебя защищать! А я не увидел монстра у себя под носом!  
\- Это объяснимо. Он наш отец.  
\- Больше нет! Если он хоть на шаг к тебе приблизится, я его убью.  
\- Ты говоришь, как он. Он тоже сказал, что убьёт меня, если я подойду к тебе. Дин, забудь про него. Оставь это в прошлом.  
\- Хорошо, но если он попытается причинить тебе боль, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ему помешать.  
\- Он прав, Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- Джес и мама... я...  
Дин присел на кровать Сэма и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Глядя в глаза брату, он произнёс:  
\- Ты. Ни в чём. Не. Виноват.  
Каждое своё слово он сопровождал почелуем-чмоком в губы. Сэм дернулся, и по его щекам покатились слезы.  
\- Дин. Не надо, ты не хочешь этого. Я не смогу потом, если ты сейчас...  
\- Тише, глупый. Я люблю тебя. И всегда любил. Просто не знал, как сказать.  
\- Правда? - У Сэма был трогательный наивный детский взгляд. В его глазах таилась надежда.  
\- Правда. - Он снова поцеловал Сэма. Потом они легли рядом, Сэм пристроил голову на груди у брата. Через некоторое время Сэм шепнул:  
\- Я не жалею.  
\- О чём?  
\- Об этом. - Он прикоснулся ладонью к своей груди. - Это говорит о том, что я всегда буду принадлежать тебе, Дин.   
Они оба молчали, но через некоторое время, он добавил: - Но мои спина, рука и ребра меня убивают.   
По его губам скользнула улыбка.  
\- Почему ты никогда не говорил мне про отца?  
\- Я не мог. Он угрожал рассказать тебе. Предупредил, что я буду, противен тебе. Что ты возненавидишь меня.  
\- И ты ему поверил?  
\- Он был моим отцом, он никогда мне раньше не лгал. Я не знал...  
\- Сэмми, я всегда буду любить тебя, что бы ни случилось. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю. - Дин поцеловал Сэма в лоб. - А сейчас спи, герой. Я буду здесь, рядом.  
Через некоторое время они оба спали. Одной рукой Дин крепко прижимал брата к себе, а в другой сжимал нож. Он больше никому не позволит причинить Сэму вред. Никогда. Это всё, что имеет смысл.

The end.


End file.
